Dungeon Nightmares II
Dungeon Nightmares II is an independent video game and is a follow up to the original Dungeon Nightmares. As with the first game, the goal of the game is to traverse and escape through a dark dungeon and avoid any dangers lurking in the dark. This video was uploaded on February 27th, 2015 and was the 240th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Renae, Sydney, Andrea, and Molly participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Renae not looking forward to playing the game, asking why there is a second Dungeon Nightmares. Andrea jokes that the video will mainly consist of "a lot of girls screaming". The girls begin the game in a hotel room, Sydney messing with the radio. Molly opens the bathroom door, the loudness of the door opening startling her. Renae also comments on the loudness of the drawers opening. Andrea looks around the hotel hallway and notices that there are bugs crawling, making her grossed out. Molly is not liking the feel of the game as she tries to open a door, the sound of the door startling her. Andrea opens a door and gets jumped by the sound it makes when opening. The girls later reach an elevator, Andrea refusing to go into the elevator. Sydney comments that she feels that the elevator should have blood stains on the walls. Molly anxiously watches as the elevator descends, covering her eyes as well. The girls reach the bottom and begin their escape, Molly wanting to use the candles on a shelf. Andrea looks around and finds a knife, and mocks the game when it says that the knife will not help her. Renae hears something and stops, too scared to move forward, she eventually moves and a child comes running for her, making her scream. She later walks around and gets jumped by a steam pipe, Renae not being impressed by it. Sydney looks at a bunch of items and questions why they're useless, saying that she can use them to smack someone over the head with them. Andrea opens a door and gets jumped by something, while Molly lights a spark with a lighter, saying the sudden light flicker is much worse than the darkness. Molly then hears a voice and is not happy about it, while Andrea walks down a hole and dies, realizing her mistake. Molly continues to walk around, saying that she's going to have nightmares, as she walks through the darkness in fear. Renae comments that she feels someone is with her, she turns around and does see someone, making her scream and comment that she was right. Andrea finds a note and reads it, but gets interrupted by a noise that makes her panic, she later hears a voice and gets even more anxious and scared. Sydney tries to go into a door but hears growling, deciding that she shouldn't go through it. Molly gets jumped by a steam pipe, annoying her, as she says that she feels that she has to keep talking or else she'll be too scared. Renae walks through the dungeon jokingly commenting that the blood all over the walls was exactly what she wanted to see. The girls continue to walk through the dungeon aimlessly, Molly bracing herself for a jumpscare each step she takes. Renae opens a door and hears growling, saying that she's not going through the door. Sydney walks through a pitch black hallway and does not have a good feeling about it. Renae opens a chest and hears a noise, backing away in fear and saying that she is prepared. Molly comments that she has to constantly remind herself that she's in a well lit room rather than in the dungeon. Renae opens a chest and sees a person crawl out of the chest, creeping her out. Andrea also opens a chest, only to see a person crawl out of the chest, Andrea not being happy by it. Molly continues her way through the dungeon, jumping at the noises that she comes across. The girls then find a key to Room 313, and they have to find their way back to the elevator. Renae finds an elevator but it doesn't seem to work, annoying Renar. Later, Molly gets preoccupied by a spider in the room and tries to make it go away. After some wondering around, Andrea accidentally falling down a hole and Sydney finding a note that says not to go into Room 313, the girls find the elevator and it goes downwards, the girls not being too happy about it. Sydney says that down is not good, as the video cuts to a flashback of the fifteenth Outlast video, where the elevator they're in keeps going down. The girls then find themselves back in the hotel room, Molly noting that the in game time is also the real time she's playing the game and is creeped out by it. The girls later open the door to Room 313 and see a beach ball roll towards them, Andrea not liking it. The girls then continue until they see a child run across a hallway, startling Renae. The girls then goes to the elevator and down to the dungeon, Renae not happy that she has to go back down. Trivia *Despite being labeled as "Part 1", no other Dungeon Nightmares II videos have been uploaded in the standard gaming format. They have, however, played the game on their livestreams and uploaded it on the channel. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Molly Category:2015